Ayame Kajou
is a protagonist appearing in the Shimoneta'' series. She is the Vice-President of the student council and is the daughter of Endou Masai, a renowned politician. Her father was arrested for f*cking a high school girl, but she strongly believes in her father's innocence as he has a fetish towards MILFS. After her father's arrest, she knew she couldn't change the way she is towards her love for dirty jokes so she was determined to change the world instead.'' Appearance Appearance 1 (School Uniform): Ayame wears a normal Japanese school uniform. She is wearing a grey blazer with a red tie, with a contrasting navy blue skirt. Also wears a fake pair of glasses with no lenses. Her hair style is the tuxedo braid. Appearance 2 (SOX): Aside from being 100% naked, she wears a white cloak coat, that covers most of her body, she also wears her white bikini underwear for her mask. Personality Ayame is completely deticated to SOX's cause, even going against impossible odds to propel the organization forward, such as almost going against an entire squadron of Decency Police. She is extremely brave and not afraid to break rules for her beliefs as evidenced by the creation of Blue Snow. Ayame has a strong love for dirty jokes and will drop them at any moment, even if the situation is serious. This doesn't mean she's never serious, it just means she loves dirty jokes so much, she'll say them whenever. Ability Biography Ayame is the Vice-President of the Student Council and daughter of a disgraced former Diet member who unsuccessfully fought against the public morality laws. Ayame secretly acts outside of school as the perverted terrorist "Blue Snow," wearing panties over her face, spreading semi-pornographic leaflets, and shouting dirty jokes in defiance of the Japanese moral authorities. After kidnapping Tanukichi, she decides to form the group SOX with him and expand her activities to include the school. Background Ayame is the daughter of Masashi Endo. Masashi was a politician who was arrested ten years prior for "****ing a high school girl." Her father was innocent however because her father was being framed by a group of thugs that were run by the PM. Before leaving his daughter, he gave Ayame a flip phone. This phone allows you, if you type in a specific sequence of numbers, to talk free of PM surveillance for up to three minutes a day. Ayame is Anna's best friend. They had met ten years prior to the current events when Ayame became sulky for not being able to tell dirty jokes. Because of Anna, she is able to blend in normal society. Quotes "Big *Dingle* Berries!!!" - Ep. 1 "C*ck-a-doodle-p*ssy!!!" - Ep. 1 "Everyone thinks I'm a sour puss. But anyone would be a sour puss if she couldn't shout 'pussy!' at the top of her lungs." - Ep. 1 "Didn't I warn you to make sure you used protection?" - Ep. 2 "Wait don't tell me... It's her butt-hole you're after?" - Ep. 3 "P*nis! P*nis! P*nis! P*nis! V*gina! V*gina! V*gina! V*gina! P*nis! P*nis!" - Ep. 3 Trivia The cafe that Ayame holds meetings for SOX is called Felersio, a code name word that stands for Fellatio. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:SOX Category:Female Category:Student Council